No longer safe
by dramatic-dreamer
Summary: A mysterious goth arives at Hogwarts, everthing's fine, but suddenly there's four, then five, then six, all with familiar names. there multplying like crazy, and with Dumbledore gone, what's to stop them? vmpr fic


Chapter 1  
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was school a school prone to producing many unexpected things, secret passage-ways, poltergeists, and even unicorns. What it didn't produce, were nasty little evil things that would drain you of your blood, if they could only get there hands on your neck.  
  
Vampires, they were called, also the victims of simple superstition, but superstition has it's base, and it's base is not always jolly.

-----------

Harry Potter looked up when he realized he was being eyed, The person who was doing the eyeing continued to stare in a hungry sort of way. Harry turned his gaze back to the window. There were only two occupants in the compartment: Harry, and a girl. The girl, by the name of Ireilla, was an ordinary goth, with a pale face, black hair, and the most unkindly habit of staring.  
  
Harry felt the gaze begin to penatrate him once more. Harry stood up; he'd go and find Ron and Hermione. despite there bickering, at least they didn't stare.  
  
Harry pulled open the compartment door, but before he could walk out, a hand reached out and grabed the back of his shirt.  
  
Harry turned around. It was the girl, she was half out of her seat. "Where are you going?" Harry jumped back in surprise; her voice, which should have been perfectly normal, sounded as if it had been tripled, and said at the exact same time. but it was eerie also, as if somone much, much younger were speaking in her place.  
  
"To find my friends." Harry quickly replied. "Who are your- ?" the girl began again. she never finished. all of a sudden, she began to twitch. she curled up into her seat, still twitching. a violent scream left her mouth.  
  
All of a sudden, the twitching stopped. "Are you alright?" Harry asked nervously. The girl jumped out of her chair, and with one pull, pulled her trunk down. it landed with a bang on the floor. "I'M FINE!"

-----------

"So let me get this straight: she starts twitching," "Yep," "She screams," "Yep," "Then get's her trunk, and runs out of the place." "Dead on."  
  
"What kind of person does that?" "She does." "Never mind. . . ."  
  
"So Where do you think she's from? Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" "Dunno, Dumbledor should anounce it at the sorting. . . ."  
  
But Harry was wrong. Dumbledor's speech went on and on, but not once was the girl mentioned.  
  
"Let the feast begin." Harry sat puzzled in his seat. Why didn't Dumbledor anounce the girl? she wasn't from Hogwarts, or he would have seen her by now.  
  
"Why aren't you eating, Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice issued from his left. Harry picked up his spoon and began spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
Curious again, His eyes began to search the room for the girl. Ah, there she was . . . She was siting in a corner all by herself, and apeared to be doing an enchantment on her goblet. She put down her wand, apparently satisfied. She began lifting the goblet slowly to her mouth.  
  
She bent forward and took a sip. A look of queer longing suddenly crossed her face. What was queer about her expression, was not that she looked mentally strange, But was that behind her look of longing, was also a look of calmness, an unusual calmness, as if she had been starving for the last few weeks, and that little sip out of her goblet, had quenched the whole thing.  
  
But the look of longing overpowered it. she bent her head forward, and drank.  
  
Something red began to trickle down her chin. She set the goblet down, She reached one of her fingers out, The girl caught the drip with the end of her finger, and began to drag her finger slowly back up her chin.  
  
The girl looked down at her finger, with the strange substance on it, She reached out her toungue, and licked the rest of it slowly off her finger.  
  
Harry bent down to retrieve his fork; he had dropped it while watching the girl. He began to look up, but Ireilla got there first.  
  
Harry quickly turned back around, Ireilla's stare seemed to have a kind of warning in it, one that made you want to vanish her with a vanishing spell as fast as you possibly could.  
  
But that was not the only thing about her look that made you want to hex her. There was a strange look in her stare, as if she was more than politely interested.  
  
Harry gave his potatoes a quick glare before he began to eat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So, how do you like it? Trust me, this isn't the usual Harry-falls-for-cheesy-Mary-Sue/Vampire Fic.  
  
This story's gonna be extremely eerie, so if you want a Harry-falls-for-cheesy-Mary-Sue/Vampire Fic, don't waste your time on me.  
  
Second, if you think that this is going to be a Harry-falls-for-cheesy-Mary-Sue/Vampire Fic, don't waste your time or your Flames.


End file.
